


Come Back Down

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dildos, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Alex catches Claire sneaking out of the house to go on a hunt alone.





	Come Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills the square Alex/Claire.

“You can’t keep hunting alone like this.”

Claire startled at the sudden sound of Alex’s voice from the top of the stairs. “Why not?”

As quietly as she could, Alex descended the steps and stood beside Claire, who held open the front door. “Because you’ve got no one on your six. Let me come with you.”

“Jody will never forgive me,” Claire spat. “Seriously, just go back to bed, Alex, I’ll be home in the morning. It’s only a spirit, not even a serious haunting, the house just needs to be cleansed.”

“Then let me come with you,” Alex insisted as she turned for the living room. Her bag lay beside the couch, and she was conveniently prepared to leave at a moment’s notice, dressed and packed.

“You knew,” Claire stated. “You knew I was leaving tonight.”

Alex glanced at her shoes before responding. “I overheard you on the phone earlier, before dinner.”

“So now you’re spying on my phone calls?” Claire hissed. “Jesus, what is wrong with you? I can’t do anything in this house without you and Jody knowing.”

“Claire, I wasn’t intentionally listening, I didn’t even know you were home,” Alex explained. “Why don’t you want me to come with?”

She had a million reasons why Alex shouldn’t come with. Claire was too far gone; hunting was her life, she had chosen that for herself. But Alex still had options. And if Claire had any say in the matter, Alex would finish college, get her degree, and start her career. She would forget hunting and live a normal life.

But that wasn’t the main reason. “Just go back to bed, Alex. I’ll see you in the morning before you go to class.”

“Claire!” Alex spat, “Will you stop trying to save the world for one fucking minute! We're all sick of it! Ever since the vampires—”

“Shut up! Don't talk about that! Ever!” Claire growled through gritted teeth.

“I'm sorry, but you can't keep running off on your own like this. It's gonna get you killed and then…”

Claire turned from the door, adrenaline fueling her emotions. “Then what, Alex?! Then I'll be dead. So? Who cares?!”

The wet in Alex’s eyes broke her heart. “We do. We all do.” The warmth of Alex's hands enveloped hers and pulled her from the door. “I do.”

“Alex, don't do this,” Claire stuttered as she followed her, unable to resist. “I… please don't get messed up in this.”

“In hunting?” Alex scoffed. “It’s too late, I already am.” She paused then, eyes searching Claire's face until she found her words. “I love you, Claire.”

“I know, I love you, too, and the rest of the girls, and Jody, but that doesn't—”

Soft. Claire had always imagined they would be soft. But the press Alex's lips on hers were softer than anything Claire had ever imagined. In that liminal space between thoughts, she hesitated, adrift in a sea of turbulent lust that rushed a tidal wave of arousal to her core. When Alex pressed further, tongue teasing at her lips, Claire snapped into action.

Her bag dropped to the floor as she grasped Alex by the hips and pinned her to the wall, a subtle moan slipping between their insistent kiss. She had to make up for lost time, for all those months they’d spent lying to one another about how they truly felt. Stupid, really. Claire felt ridiculous for not only burying her attraction towards Alex, but for not noticing Alex felt the same way about her.

That thought vanished the second Alex tore open her jeans and plunged her hand between her thighs. Claire gasped at the sudden penetration, two of Alex’s long, nimble fingers filling her pussy and stroking. When Alex added her thumb, drawing firm circles around her clit, Claire’s knees nearly buckles as she collapsed against her.

“Oh, Claire, I knew you’d be a handful, but I didn’t know you were such a slut for me,” Alex whispered, breath hot on her ear. “You’re so wet already. You want me to make you come?”

“Fuck, Alex, that feels… holy shit, yes, that feels so damn good,” Claire stuttered. “Make me come, I’m so close.”

The sudden emptiness left behind as Alex snatched back her hand elicited an embarrassingly desperate whimper from Claire. Despite her surprise, Claire knew better. It seemed Alex had a different woman in her bed every other week, and the sounds they had made left little to the imagination. But before Claire thought to ask after those lovers, Alex pushed her to the arm of the couch and pinned her hips against it.

“Show me that pretty cunt of yours,” Alex whispered. “C’mon, bend over for me.”

Claire bit her lip as she leaned over the arm of the couch and Alex, all gentleness fled, wrenched her jeans and underwear to her ankles. With one boot tossed aside, Claire stepped from her clothes and spread her legs. “Like that?”

Alex hummed a pleased moan through her nose as she knelt behind her. “Just like that,” she sighed as she dragged a finger between her lips. Claire quivered at the sudden touch, rough and greedy as Alex rubbed along her seam then teased at her clit. When she withdrew, Claire looked over her shoulder to find Alex with her fingers in her mouth and her eyes rolled shut. She sucked her fingers clean with a wet pop, then knelt behind her. “Ready?”

Claire only nodded, words failing her, and a good thing, too. When Alex sealed her lips on her flesh, she parted her folds with the length of her tongue without any further teasing. Claire bit her lip to keep quiet, but her softer moans were inevitable. Alex lapped at her flesh, teased her clit and sucked at her folds until she withdrew, replacing her tongue with two fingers.

“Shit, that’s good, keep going,” Claire begged, “I’m gonna come.”

Alex pumped her fingers hard and fast into her cunt, and Claire’s thighs quaked as her impending release neared. That tightly knotted spot of arousal deep in her core unraveled under Alex’s touch and her lascivious words. Closer and closer, Claire neared her end, and when she begged Alex for more, for everything she had, Alex obliged her, lips sealing around her clit and sucking as hard as she could.

The raw fire of her orgasm raged out of control, burst in a shower of sparks behind her eyes squeezed shut. A silent moan fell from her open mouth as Claire spasmed, her entire body shaking with her release as a gush of arousal wet her thighs. Alex, unrelenting, remained on her until the final aftershocks of her orgasm had passed, then released her and withdrew her fingers.

Alex moaned a long sigh as she sucked her fingers clean once more and Claire righted her clothes. She left her jeans undone, and Alex grinned. “Your room or mine?”

Claire wrapped her arms around Alex, grasped her by the ass, and pulled her flush to her body. Their lips brushed one another in a brief kiss as Claire laid a trail along her jaw to her ear. There, she whispered as she tongued the lobe of Alex’s ear. “My room. I’ve got something you might enjoy.”

When Claire pulled her towards the stairs, Alex asked, “Your dildo?”

“Close,” Claire chimed.

Alex moaned with her laughter as they climbed the stairs. “A strap-on?”

“Who’s the slut now?” Claire said with a wink over her shoulder. “You want it?” At her door, Claire paused, waiting for a response.

Alex’s lips, softer than sin, pressed to hers once more and Claire nearly wept. Nimble fingers teased beneath the hem of her shirt as Alex pulled her close, a muscled thigh parting Claire’s legs. And when Claire rolled her hips, Alex moaned into her.

A gasp for air parted them, Alex licking her swollen lips as Claire smoothed a thumb over them. “Well?” Claire asked, breathless.

Alex grinned a wicked smile as opened the door to Claire’s room. “Only if you think you can handle me.”

A pleased hum sang through her nose as Claire moaned. She shut her door behind her, then led Alex to the bed, and positioned her before it. “Turn around.”

Alex obeyed with a look over her shoulder. “Seems like you might know what you’re doing,” she quipped.

The flat of her hand connected with Alex’s ass and a slap rent the air. Her cry of shock cut short as Claire clamped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, I know,” Claire whispered, lips against her ear as she pressed herself flush to her back and slipped a hand over her hip. “I know exactly what to do with you.” With the button and zipper of Alex’s pants undone, Claire eased her hand into her pants. Thin arousal coated her fingers as she parted Alex’s lips, then slipped inside. “And you thought I was wet?”

Alex moaned against her hand as Claire stroked her sex. A muffled cry of want broke through and her knees collapsed as Claire pressed harder, grinding the heel of her palm against her clit. When Alex fell to her hands on the bed, Claire released her. “Do you want—”

“Fuck me, Claire,” Alex hissed through gritted teeth. “I want you to bend me over this bed and fuck me.”

“So vulgar,” Claire mused. “I like it. Keep going?” she asked as she pulled off her shirt.

Alex kicked off her boots and slipped her jeans over her hips to reveal a pale blue thong. “I want you inside me,” she moaned as her hand dove between her thighs. “I want you to pound my pussy with your big fat cock.”

“Oh, so dirty,” Claire continued as she stripped. From the nightstand she withdrew the belt, and slipped it on, tightening the straps. When she took out the dildo, Alex stared, eyes wide and gleaming. Attached to the belt, Claire let the large pink phallus fall before her to rest against Alex’s ass. “Do you feel that?” she asked as she rolled her hips. When Alex only sighed, Claire leaned over her back and grabbed her by the jaw. “Answer me.”

Alex whimpered a delicious sigh as she rolled her hips against Claire and said, “Yes, baby, it feels so good. I want it inside me.”

Claire shoved her to the mattress as she stood. “Well then,” she sighed as she smoothed the skin of Alex’s ass. She hooked a finger into the top of her thong and pulled it aside as she spread her cheeks. “Show me where you want it, baby. Show me that pretty pussy of yours.”

When Alex arched her back, her hips rolled, and she widened her stance. “Like this?” she asked with a sway of her hips.

Claire angled the tip of the dildo to her dripping cunt. “Just like that,” she sighed as she pressed. “Just. Like. That.” The tip of the cock slipped in with ease, enveloped, and Alex moaned into the mattress. “Oh, the sounds you make,” Claire continued. “I can’t wait to hear more.”

Gasps filled the room as Alex breathed hard and heavy, her fists balled in the sheets. “Just fuck me, Claire, please.”

Inch by inch, the dildo slipped into Alex as Claire pressed until her hips met her ass. “How’s that?”

The buck of Alex’s hips jostled Claire back. “That feels amazing, but I need more,” Alex demanded. “I want you to—”

With a quick roll of her hips, Claire withdrew and snapped, slamming the cock in to the hilt. Alex’s words cut off with a cry of mingled pain and pleasure, a soft keen that dragged on as Claire set her pace. “Like this, Alex?” she asked. “You want me to fuck you like this?”

“Yes, baby, fuck me,” she begged, “harder!”

Claire obliged, pumping her hips as hard as she could into her ass. “You would like it rough,” she said with a moan. “I want you to come for me.”

“I’m so close, Claire,” she stuttered with each thrust, “keep going, I’m gonna come.”

With a swift hand, Claire reached over her hip and dove into her underwear. The flat of her fingertips pressed to her clit to rub firm, fast circles, and Alex grabbed a pillow to mute her cries of release. “That’s it, Alex, come for me.”

Her orgasm released in a stream of curses and wanton moans as Alex’s entire body shuddered. Claire eased her thrusts, slow strokes to drag out Alex’s climax. Aftershocks wracked her body, uncontrollable spasms that continued for several seconds until Claire withdrew.

When Alex collapsed to the bed, Claire lifted her legs onto it, then removed the strap-on. “How was that?” she asked as she curled in behind Alex, an arm wrapped around her waist.

“Amazing,” Alex sighed. “Wish we would have done that years ago.”

Claire snorted. “Too many years ago, I might not have known what I was doing,” she stated. “Besides, I’m a better sub.”

Alex giggled at that. “And I’m a better domme,” she said as she looked over her shoulder. With a quick kiss, she settled in as close as she could to Claire, then said, “Next time?”

A smile spread across Claire’s lips, one so full it barely felt natural. “Next time.”


End file.
